not the answer
by bettingonyou
Summary: ―¿Me quieres, Elena? ―susurra inconscientemente contra su oído, escucha un sí a lo lejos y sabe que no es Elena.


**≈ Disclaimer:** No son míos, por supuesto.  
**≈ Music:** Bleed **:-:** Hot Chelle Rae. | Love is a laserquest **:-:** Arctic Monkeys. | Use somebody **:-:** Kings of Leon. |  
**≈ Pairing:** Damon + Katherine. Elena y Stefan son marionetas dentro de este juego.  
**≈ Dedicatoria:** Para Mayling. ¿Por qué? Porque puedo (y quiero). La amo y sí alguna vez la llegas a conocer, probablemente serías muy /demasiado/ afortunado por tenerla en tu vida. Después de todo, no conoces a alguien especial hasta que escuchas el nombre Mayling, ¿okei? Bueno, amo a esta /idiota/ y lo cierto es que podría escribirle un millón de fics sí me lo llegara a pedir. Y entonces sí, te das cuenta que amas a alguien cuando podrías dedicarle muchas cosas y nunca llegar al punto. ¿gotit? Bueno, espero que te guste y ajá.  
**≈ Nota:** Tengo cierto tiempo sin escribir por acá, así que sí, soy culpable que esto posea lo más mínimo de sentido. Gracias.

* * *

«Señorita Pier...»

Un ruido interrumpe la escritura, unos pasos se acercan. Su padre o su hermano. Y entonces, el papel se arruga entre sus dedos y las palabras se pierden entre la tinta que jamás logró culminar su apellido (y sus sentimientos).

**.**

― ¿Damon? ―preguntó su hermano, entrando en la habitación―. ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

―Stefan ―musitó, con una sonrisa, de esas que siempre daban para más―. No podía dormir, claro. Así que estaba, uh, leyendo.

―Claro, ¿tú? Nuestro padre quiere hablar contigo, creo.

No veía a su hermano. Su mirada se encontraba perdida en el pequeño sobre que descansaba entre sus dedos.

― ¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó, absorto por su curiosidad. Un sobre, una carta. Completa (no cómo la suya).

―Oh. Es para Katherine.

―Supongo que mi padre no te llamó a ti, ¿me equivoco? ―le espetó con tranquilidad, la calma antes de la tormenta.

―No, iré a ver a Katherine ―susurró con chispas en los iris de sus ojos.

―Oh, claro.

**.**

― ¿Katherine?

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Qué es el amor? ―preguntó con una sonrisa mientras sus pupilas se perdían en una inmensidad descomunal.

«¿Es eso qué siento por ti?»

―El amor no existe, Damon ―musitó con una sonrisa traviesa, una broma escondida entre sus labios (y un sentimiento creciendo)―. Es un juego en dónde no puedes perder, ¿entiendes?

**.**

«Katherine,

él te quiere;

yo te amo».

Son las últimas palabras que lee antes de quemar la carta (una vez más). Otra más a la lista. Más papel, más cenizas. Más sentimientos por ocultar. Estaba cansado de aquella vida, la misma en dónde pretendía que todo se encontraba bien. Su vida se resumía a aquellas noches en velas, escribiendo cartas para que fueran reducidas a cenizas al día siguiente.

Fingir era fácil y Damon se tragaba su orgullo.

**.**

Los años no eran nada más y nada menos que una tortura. Una tortura que Damon prefería ignorar, prefería pretender que todo estaba bien. Las bocas de las demás mujeres eran suficientes para callar aquellos gritos desesperados; absurdas súplicas que surgían desde lo más profundo de su garganta, las mismas que salían de sus labios en forma de suspiros sordos.

Ya no.

La copa que descansa en su mano derecha le ayudará a olvidar la silueta perfecta, la melena castaña rizada, los ojos marrones y los labios carnosos que alguna vez se sintieron cálidos sobre los suyos. La búsqueda por alguien que no lo amó había sido exhausta, por supuesto. Y quizás era tiempo de volver a sumergirse en el pasado; en culpar a alguien más. Dejar a Stefan lidiar con sus errores (y existencia). Por la mañana había escuchado varios sermones y lo último que quería era escuchar la voz de la persona que le había robado todo. Y a pesar de todo, no podía odiarlo. Sin embargo, él sí merecía ser odiado por los demás (y por _ella_).

Así que había decidido marcharse al primer bar que encontrara. El primer consuelo (inútil) que cruzara por su camino y entonces, terminó destruyendo todo lo que había estado guardando para sí mismo: su humanidad.

La odiaba.

(Decide mentir).

**.**

― ¿Sabes algo, Damon? ―comenzó, la hostilidad en su tono de voz era notoria―. Siempre me gustó tu juego.

―Vaya, diría lo mismo. Excepto que no, siempre me pareció algo...falso.

―¿Lo suficientemente falso para derretir tu mirada?

―Lo suficientemente falso para aburrir.

(Y se alejaron a pesar de querer estar ahí, susurrándose odio al oído).

**.  
**

No lo ama. No lo amó (nunca). Es una ilusión (propia y de él) que ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de nacer. Se encuentra ahí, sumergida en el océano de sus ojos y no quiere encontrarlo. No quiere nadar y ahogarse en el mar porque conoce las consecuencias. Katherine sabe perfectamente que no es la única que sabe jugar con fuego. El fuego la daña, sí. Pero él la daña más. No Stefan, ni las personas que le han seguido sin cansancio durante décadas; no. Nada es tan peligroso como aquellos finos labios, los mismos que sutilmente se curvan en una sonrisa matadora; aquellos que una vez se atrevió a besar y el hechizo se encuentra ahí (aún). Son labios consistentes, que destilan hostilidad para la morena y una sonrisa en particular; una que (de no conocerlo) diría que es fingida.

Pero no lo es.

(Incluso él lo sabe).

**.  
**

Él, en cambio, le gusta pretender que fue alguien más. A quién quiere es a otra persona, idéntica a su pasado, a su antiguo amor y a sus errores (sus heridas). Alguien a quién utilizar. Manipular. Elena es toda inocencia (verdadera y limpia), con ojos soñadores que piden un Mystic Falls libre de peligros, labios que susurran palabras de aliento a mitad de la noche; ahí cuando Damon esconde su rostro entre su cuello y no encuentra la fragancia perfecta. Es un cuerpo (más) sobre el suyo, con el rostro ligeramente ladeado entre su pecho. Alguien que consigue estabilizarlo y controlarlo; alguien que no deja que la locura se apodere de él porque ha visto lo que suele suceder cuando lo deja. Y quizás no es eso lo que Damon necesita. Necesita esa locura, la pasión y el deseo descontrolado que Katherine le ofrece en una bandeja. Elena, sin embargo, es todo lo contrario. Es la paz después de librar una batalla. Es la voz que le susurra al oído que todo estará bien, que no es un monstruo sin piedad. Elena es una mentira creada con el fin de olvidar un pasado inolvidable.

Es una pieza más en su juego de ajedrez.

No es la reina.

**.**

Una fiesta más. Un evento social en dónde tendría que acompañar a Elena. La tortura no era salir a la luz pública por que en realidad, le gustaba la atención que se encontraba posada sobre él (la mayoría del tiempo). Sin embargo, evitaba un dolor en su pecho, uno que tendría que esforzarse demasiado para no mostrar ante los ojos mundanos. Stefan iría acompañado por Katherine, por supuesto. El (maldito) karma nunca había estado de su parte y sería un completo iluso sí llegaba a pensar que lo estaría esta vez.

― ¿Lista, preciosa? ―preguntó con una sonrisa, de esas que se caracterizaban por ser encantadoras y sublimes. Y cuando Elena se limitó a asentir, mostrarle una sonrisa y un ligero apretón en su brazo, supo que era tiempo de dar el paso en concreto. No era nada más y nada menos que otro de esos eventos en dónde se pretendía recaudar fondos, abastecer a los empedernidos ebrios del pequeño pueblo, un lugar más en dónde (seguramente) sucedería otro ataque y la fiesta tendría que reducirse y terminar. Era lo que estaba deseando en lo más profundo de su ser.

De un momento a otro, se encontraba en la pista de baile, sus brazos se encontraban en la cintura de la castaña y no se encontraba prestando atención a las palabras que se encontraba susurrando en su oido. Su mirada se encontraba perdida en un punto estático del suelo de mármol y fue entonces cuando una sombra en particular captó su completa atención. Sus pupilas se encontraron con la viva imagen de _ella_. Katherine, (su) Katherine. Le dedicaba una sonrisa y en ese momento, casi llegó a pensar que tendría que encontrar (otra vez) consuelo en los labios de Elena para callar su sed. Una sed que no era de sangre, ni mucho menos. Una sed a la que él le gustaba denominar «Pierce».

**.**

Y es cuando los labios de Katherine encuentran los de Stefan en medio del baile. Debería doler, quizás. Pero no duele. Por que su mirada se encuentra fija en un Damon que decide perderse en ella, en la forma en la que su mirada parece llamarlo e hipnotizarlo.

―¿Me quieres, Elena? ―susurra inconscientemente contra su oído, escucha un «sí» a lo lejos y sabe que no es Elena.

(Es Katherine).

Ladea su rostro ligeramente, la lentitud para hacer las cosas con mayor tortura y entonces, sus labios encuentran los de Elena. Sin embargo, sus ojos no se cerraron en ningún instante. Continuaban ahí, perdidos entre los de Katherine, perdidos en la forma de decir su nombre sin susurrar una sola palabra. Sus brazos estrujan la delicada cintura de Elena, sus labios no se movían a su sinfonía y podía sentir que los movimientos no eran los correctos. Veía los labios de Katherine sobre unos ajenos e intentaba imitar los movimientos de la castaña.

**.  
**

Se alejaron de sus respectivas parejas y un encuentro surgió.

― ¿Te gustó el show, cariño? ―preguntó. La misma sonrisa sarcástica dirigida hacia él.

― ¿Ese en dónde demuestras tu desesperación? Por supuesto, cielo. Gracias por la función, supongo.

― ¿Quieres jugar, Damon? ―se acercó hacia él y sus labios se comenzaron a rozar. Una danza singular, que tenía sentido y se sentía correcto. Porque era ella quién lograba eliminar la cordura.

Un juego de roces. Más susurros. Más toques furtivos para agregar a la lista.

«_Por favor_».

(Y sus labios se encuentran al final).

Un beso ardiente, pasional. Saben que está mal y no les importa. Saben qué te tendrán que volver a fingir que se odian después que sus labios se separen. Ambos son conscientes que existen dos personas ahí afuera, esperando por ellos bajo la lluvia. Lo saben, y deciden mandar todo al diablo. Son conscientes que ya se encuentran en el infierno y no les interesa. No. No cuando pueden compartirlo.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**K.**


End file.
